


Girls Night

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sneakiness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Vivi and Nami share a bed.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 47





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- I needed to practice my girl on girl smut so I figured this was easy.  
> \- Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

“I have to say…” Vivi, half-awake, was pleasantly surprised by the guest that had joined her in her bed. Well - her bed for the duration that she was with Luffy and the crew - the bed she’d always referred to as hers was back home in Alabasta. “When I felt someone else climbing in, I almost expected it to be Sanji.”

“ _Him?”_ Nami covered her mouth with a hand, muffling a laugh so as to not wake the others up. They’re in the other room, and most of them are heavy sleepers - but if there was any night one of them would be woken up by a laugh, it would be tonight. “Oh, he _wishes_. You think he could sneak into _anyone’s_ bed, let alone yours? He’d pass out at the thought and never actually do it.” Her striped shirt from earlier was gone, leaving just a lace lined bra and small shorts - not really covering all that much. Vivi, in only the smallest, thinnest nightgown, couldn’t complain. Nami’s body was warm and soft, and Vivi scooted over to give her more room.

“Are we having a girls night?” Vivi whispered playfully, grinning. All her residual sleepiness was gone, and she cuddled against Nami, who smelled like citrus and warm sunshine. Viv liked how it suited Nami and her personality. Wrapping her arms around Nami, and slipping them around her small waist, she added, “I wouldn’t say no.”

Nami laughed again, but differently than before - much softer, and it sends a little tingle up Vivi’s spine. She moved quietly beneath the blankets, beside Vivi, settling into a face-to-face position. The movement shifted her bra, and it was beginning to look like her tits would pop right out of the top. “Your boobs are trying to make an escape,” Vivi teased, indicating them with a nod. 

“Ugh, of course they are.” Nami made a small groan. “I feel like this one is too small for me anyway. The next time we stop at a decent port, I need to buy new ones.”

“So why don’t you just take it off?” Vivi was still trying at being light and playful, but the boldness of her suggestion catches her off-guard. She’d never made such a request before, of anyone. She quickly tries to walk it back. “I mean, if you want to, I wouldn’t want to tell you -”

“That’s a great idea.” Nami smiles brightly, a light in the darkness, grabbing her bra with both hands and pulling it up and over her head as though it was nothing. It quickly becomes obvious to Vivi why her bra was so ill-fitting - her tits are full and rounded, looking even bigger than they had when Vivi had glimpsed them last on Little Garden. The skin on them is smooth, and her nipples peachy pink in color. Vivi can feel herself blushing as she stares shamelessly. “That feels so much better...that thing was way too tight.”

Vivi nodded, her blush darkening by the minute. She’s so distracted by her friend’s tits, she doesn’t feel the hands pulling at her nightgown until it’s right up under her own. 

“Don’t let me be the only one letting it all hang out,” Nami joked, tugging Vivi’s nightgown the rest of the way up, pulling it over her head carefully to avoid snagging any of her long blue hair. She balled the nightgown up, stuffing it under a pillow. Beneath her nightgown, Vivi wasn’t wearing anything at all - and now it was _she_ who was underdressed. Her body began to shiver, but she didn’t feel cold. Instinctively, Vivi goes to cross her arms over her chest, but Nami pulls them away before she can. “It’s _fine_ \- don’t be nervous. It’s only me.”

“I’m not nervous,” Vivi protests, smiling nervously. Nami gave her a slow once-over with a crooked smile, before reaching out and gently touching her. She ran her hand from her shoulder down to her chest, trailing a finger along her curves before circling slowly around the nipple, which hardens quickly at her touch. Vivi shuddered, and bit down on her lip. “I have nothing to be nervous about, anyway…”

Nami doesn’t respond, leaning forward and brushing her face against Vivi, causing her body to erupt in another round of deep shudders. She can feel soft lips kissing her skin, and then warm wetness closing in around her nipple. Nami’s sucking is just insistent enough to send ripples of pleasure from her chest down between her legs, and Vivi presses a hand to her mouth to stifle the moans rising to the surface. 

Emboldened by Vivi’s positive reaction, Nami moves her head to the next nipple, suckling harder and teasing her with a few gentle bites. Vivi bites down on her hand to keep from making any sound, her hips beginning to jerk with every touch from her friend. It feels incredible, like all the stress weighing down on her day after day is just melting off. Nothing matters but the mouth playing with her tits, and the hand burrowing its way between her legs - at least, not at this particular moment.

Nami’s fingers find their way into Vivi’s easily, and Vivi can feel her own slickness dripping onto the inside of her thigh as Nami gently presses deeper. Breathing heavily and craving more, Vivi tries to lift her top leg, to give easier access, and Nami rolls her onto her back instead. She can feel Nami’s fingers gently twisting around inside her, feeling around against every inch of her, and she closes her eyes and bites harder on her hand. Nami continues to probe into her as Vivi feels her scooting down on the bed, slipping over Vivi’s leg to get between them.

When she feels the light trail of kisses moving up the insides of her thighs, Vivi starts shaking even harder than before - and the first kiss against her pussy lips triggers a strong jerk of her hips. Nami gently held her by one hip, pressing her into the bed as her kisses became licks, her tongue tentatively exploring every soft fold while Vivi covered her mouth with both hands to hide the sounds she was making. Her clit throbbed harder with every lick, and Nami’s fingers began gently sliding back and forth, in and out. Vivi’s head was spinning.

After the prolonged teasing, Vivi finally feels Nami right over her clit, sweeping the flat of her tongue over it from bottom to top. The pressure was almost too intense to bear, and Vivi bit so hard on her hand she could taste a small amount of blood. The broad strokes because more pointed, targeted right against her clit, pressing against it and pushing it with every lick. She can feel spit and her own juices on her pussy lips, on her thighs, and on the bed beneath her. Screwing her eyes shut tighter, she let her hips pump against Nami’s face, grinding against her and feeling for the sweet spot. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to find it together, and Vivi gasped loudly against her hands. 

“Nami,” she lifted her hands for the briefest moment, not trusting herself to keep quiet. “Nami, I’m so close, I’m going to -” She doesn’t even finish her sentence before her body convulses, her back arching hard and throwing her head and her ass against the bed. Nami doesn’t miss a beat, holding Vivi steadily and keeping up the same licking and fingering as before. It feels like the jerking, clenching, and head-spinning will last forever - to Vivi at least - and when the orgasmic haze finally begins to clear, it takes her a moment to be able to speak again. “Nami…”

Between her legs, beneath the covers, Nami grins again, and Vivi can see her chin and cheeks are glazed and shiny. “ _That’s_ what I like to see,” she nodded approvingly, sliding back up to lay side by side with Vivi, who can smell herself on her. Vivi kisses her, molding their lips together and slipping her tongue into her mouth. The taste made her weak at the knees.

“Now…” Nami giggled, breaking the kiss to whisper into Vivi’s ear. “Let’s see you try it.”


End file.
